


Wrong Reality

by Canadiantardis



Series: Wrong [2]
Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Also fluff, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/F, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Little bit of angst, One Shot, Sequel, Time Skips, Weirdmageddon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-26
Updated: 2016-02-26
Packaged: 2018-05-23 03:28:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6103324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Canadiantardis/pseuds/Canadiantardis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A one shot about what happens after Bill put Mabel and Dipper into the bubble.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wrong Reality

**Author's Note:**

> You guys asked for it. Don't blame me.

In the bubble

_“Fine. Show me.”_

Dipper woke up with a start, looking around wildly as he found himself not where he thought he had been, but in his bed in the Mystery Shack, Mabel peacefully asleep in her bed.

Taking a deep breath, Dipper thought about the dream, where he had actually allowed Bill to possess his body again and start what looked like the end of the world, frowning at how real it had felt. It had felt so real a small part of his mind was actually telling him it really did happen, and so, to soothe that fear, he hopped out of bed and padded over to his sister, nudging her awake.

“Mabel. Mabel, wake up.” He called gently as he shook her awake.

“Nnn.” Mabel groaned, an eye cracking open. “Wha'?”

“Mabel, wake up.”

Mabel yawned loudly and rubbed her eyes, before blinking owlishly at her brother in a slightly confused way.

“Hmm. I’m up, I’m up.” She mumbled, sitting up slowly. Yawning again, she looked over at Dipper. “What?”

“I… Uh…” Dipper grabbed his other arm, rubbing it uncertainly and that caused his twin to sit up a bit straighter. “Did you have a weird dream? Like, apocalypse starting type of dream?”

Mabel squinted at her brother and shook her head slowly. “I was dreaming about getting into a stupid fight with you, but that’s it that I remember. Why? What was this dream you had about?”

Dipper told her what he had dreamt of, and she laughed.

“What?” Dipper crossed his arms defensively. “What are you laughing at?”

“You, silly.” Mabel giggled, wrapping her arms around her brother and pulling him onto her bed. “Like Grunkle Stan has a twin brother. I mean, sure, families with twins and stuff normally get it from genetics or something, but wouldn’t Mom and Dad have told us about that? Or Grampa? Like, Stan is his brother.”

“Yeah, I guess you’re right. But still, it felt so real.” Dipper muttered, scratching his head.

“A lot of dreams feel real, Dipstick. Now, c’mon, I’m starving now that I’m awake.” Mabel declared, her stomach giving a low grumble to emphasis her point and she laughed again.

“Wait, Mabel… About your dream.” Dipper said suddenly, a pained expression on his face. “You don’t think we’ll actually fight like that, do you?”

“Dipper, we’re twin siblings. We’re going to fight a lot. But it’ll pass. You’re my best friend besides Grenda and Candy.” Mabel shrugged.

“So…? What if I do something that makes you mad at me?” Dipper asked, thinking about his own dream where he saw those vivid illusions of Mabel and him fighting.

“I could never stay mad at you, bro.” Mabel said, playfully punching Dipper’s arm lightly and the two chuckled.

Dipper felt relieved, the bizarre dream he had had fading in his mind, and the two hopped off the bed and headed downstairs.

* * *

 

The rest of the summer went by pretty well after that. Dipper and Mabel had never felt closer to one another as they stood up to Pacifica, to the point she even apologized for her actions and acted nicer to them soon after.

Grunkle Stan laughed at the idea of him having an identical twin brother when they had told him Dipper’s dream and that put the final lingering thoughts Dipper had to rest for good.

Mabel still tried to go get boys to date her, surprising Dipper and her friends by actually getting a couple of them to agree, but they broke it off after the first date each time, Mabel telling them ‘It just didn’t feel right.’

Dipper himself struggled with his crush on Wendy, eventually forcing himself to leave it because he feared he would screw up the awesome friendship the two had built over the summer.

During one of the few calls their parents made to the Shack, Dipper and Mabel both begged them to let them come back next summer. It took a lot of convincing, but their parents relented only when Grunkle Stan agreed to the idea as well.

“Did you hear that? We’ll be coming back next summer!” Mabel cried when they went into town the next day, but nobody really noticed.

“I wonder what new things we’ll see next year?” Dipper wondered, looking through the journal eagerly, flipping until he found a page that Mabel caught sight of.

“Is that a unicorn?” She asked excitedly, snatching the book from his hands before he could protest.

“Wha-Mabel! Give it back!” Dipper cried, grabbing it back and looking at the page before nodding. “Yeah, says it’s a unicorn. Apparently only ‘maidens pure of heart’ can touch them or get a wish from them or something? I dunno, it looks a little jumbled.”

For a second, the book darkens dramatically and Dipper yelps, dropping the book, but when Mabel gives him a confused look, and the book looks fine, he shakes his head. He must be getting tired. The past few weeks he had started to notice his lack of boundless energy he used to share with his sister. Wendy even noticed it but she chocked it up to be the early signs of becoming a teenager.

Becoming a teenager sounded like it wasn’t going to be fun.

The last week the Pines twins were in Gravity Falls landed on their birthday, and both Dipper and Mabel were really excited to become technically teenagers and having all their friends and their Grunkle to share their birthday.

“I hope you guys actually made good food this time.” Pacifica scoffed, but it was now a bit more second nature without any real venom in her voice now. “Last time you threw a party, the food really sucked. There weren’t even any appetizers or butlers to serve the food around.”

“Sorry, Pac _(pronounced Pass)_.” Mabel shrugged. “We’ve never had a party like that.”

“What?” Pacifica looked horrified. “You poor souls! My next birthday, you two are so invited so you can see what you’re missing!”

Mabel chuckled and promised they would come.

Their party was fun, with their friends and Grunkle Stan. Pacifica actually gave them really nice, thoughtful gifts: Mabel a new mini golf club(it even had her name engraved into the back of the putter), and Dipper the entire first season of a ghost adventures series. Grenda and Candy made a really cool scrapbook for Mabel, and Wendy made her a hand-carved cat head, before giving Dipper her own hat in exchange for his own.

“To remind you of this place during the school year.” She said with an easy smile, putting Dipper’s hat on her head.

But all too soon, the party ended and the next day they were on their way back home, after a surprisingly tearful farewell with their Great Uncle and Soos as all their other friends were busy getting ready for getting back to school. Mabel promised to write to Stan every week, and threatened to come across the country if he thought about not answering her letters, and while he laughed, he made no promise to write them himself but he would answer her letters when he could.

“Have a safe trip, kids. I’ll see you next year.” Grunkle Stan waved to them as they went to the bus, looking like he was trying hard not to tear up, while Soos was bawling next to him.

*4 years later*

Dipper and Mabel were excited for another summer at Gravity Falls, and a lot had changed since their first summer there all those years ago when they were twelve.

Dipper had found the real author of the journals, or at least his remains, when he and Wendy had gone wandering the forest the year before, and while he was sad to see the author dead, he no longer had to wonder who had written the impossibly cool words of wisdom written inside.

It was also that year that Dipper’s feelings for Wendy returned with a vengeance. Wendy was now an adult according to the law and was finishing her last year of high school in summer school, with the help of Dipper and he doesn’t understand how it happened, but when he saw her, his heart felt like it stopped at how grown up and beautiful she had become.

It was beyond weird when he actually confessed his returning crush on her to her reciprocating it.

“You… What?” Dipper’s voice cracked as it now did when something startled him.

“Yeah, I mean.” Wendy blushed, rubbing her neck. “I dunno, man. Since we’ve been friends for so long, I’ve just liked hanging out with you, and you look really good with that stubble.”

Her hands past over Dipper’s poor attempt of a beard, which currently looked like a lot of peach fuzz, but at her words, Dipper felt his entire face burn.

“So… Would you consider…?” Dipper tried to get the words out.

“One date. Just to see how it goes. Let’s take it slow, man.” Wendy said with a smile and Dipper’s smile was so large he wasn’t sure if he couldn’t stop or wouldn’t stop smiling.

They began dating slowly after that. After a couple dates, they had their first kiss. They would hold hands, and while Robbie was jealous of their relationship, he didn’t say anything besides glare daggers at Dipper whenever Wendy leant her head on his shoulder as they watched movies with their friends.

So, even with the distance, Dipper and Wendy kept up a wonderful relationship, messaging each other constantly about anything that was on the other’s mind. It was like they were still friends, but with a lot of kissy emojis.

On the other hand, Mabel’s past four years had been a journey. After countless dates and relationships with guys, and even when she had her first kiss at fourteen, Mabel couldn’t find ‘Mr. Right’ which frustrated her to no end.

It wasn’t until a dare among school friends one sleepover when they were sixteen that she realized she wasn’t looking for ‘Mr. Right’ but ‘ _Mrs_. Right.’

So how she ended up with Pacifica is a mystery even to Mabel herself. It was just, one moment they were talking about golf, and the next Pacifica had a hand cupping her cheek and giving her the lightest kiss that gave Mabel happy butterflies every time she remembered it.

Their relationship, however, wasn’t as sweet and simple as Dipper and Wendy’s were. They fought constantly, but never bad enough to break up, and always made up after an hour or day, depending on the fight.

But they found out the reason for Pacifica’s anger when the middle of the school year brought a sobbing blonde rich girl calling over the phone from the Mystery Shack about how her parents threw her out when they found out about her being gay. She had tried to come out to her parents for a year but they found out by looking through her phone one day during school, taking her out of class to force her to get her things and leave. Mabel had to be held back from driving across the country to attack her girlfriend’s parents when she found out.

So, this year, they were excited to see their girlfriends, and with a loving good bye to their parents, they took their shared car and drove to Gravity Falls.

Dipper took a deep breath as they passed the sign welcoming them to Gravity Falls, a large smile on his face as he felt like he was returning home.

Outside the Bubble

Chaos ruled, as well as weirdness, and had been since the tear had opened.

Bill’s eye upturned in a large smile as he looked around the room in the fearamid. His throne of the stupid humans of Gravity Falls was wonderful to sit on, with his favourite pet, Sixer, in his golden form of terror on his face.

The first year of his rule had been difficult, because of the bubble containing him to just the stupid hick town, until he found out the perfect way to make Sixer talk. He seemed pretty fond of his family, and when he had been finished with Fez, Sixer was singing like a bird.

With the barrier broken, Bill was allowed to rule over the rest of the world easily. Sure, the governments of the world tried their very best to put a stop to him, but it was worthless. He was just too powerful.

Bill’s eye landed on the light purple bubble hovering in the upper part of the room, within view of the supposed symbols to his demise, to remind them that they would never win. The two most powerful pieces were trapped, and had been since the beginning, thanks to Bill and his quick thinking.

One of the females, the older one that symbolized Ice, shuffled her chains, a low grunt of pain as the shackles burned her. She was a wild one, the one who had tried to bring them together in the first place, and so the shackles were used to make an example out of her. Bill looked amused. She looked horrible, her hair an absolute mess and cut so short it barely reached her neck, and her clothes were ratty and rumpled.

But surprisingly, she was the cleanest of the group of captives. The rest were messy and hung their heads in fear and submission as Bill passed his gaze over them, and Llama, the other girl, visibly shook as Bill passed over her.

Bill smugly looked around the room again. This was possibly the most fun he had ever had in eons, and all it took was a little bit of time and patience until he found the perfect family to play with.

And he wouldn’t have it any other way.

**Author's Note:**

> Quick aside: Stan isn't dead. Just so incredibly injured he's lucky to be alive(or unlucky depending on how you view it.  
> Also, I was not expecting the Pacifica/Mabel to show up, yet here they are, and it actually turned out cute?  
> If you have any questions or anything about this Au, don't be afraid to ask.


End file.
